1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the backup and restoration of data stored in a wireless telephone, and in particular a mobile telephone having data storage capabilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication devices, such as mobile telephones, have expanded beyond merely mechanisms for communication. Many telephones include features enabling personal productivity, games and even digital cameras. Devices which include personal productivity applications may include data storage for storing the owner's personal information within the storage devices. In addition, phones now have the ability to run application programs specifically designed for phone-based runtime environments.
All of an individual's personal information operated on and stored by a user can be considered within that user's “personal information space.” In this context, a “personal information space” is a data store of information customized by, and on behalf of the user which contains both public data the user puts into their personal space, private events in the space, and other data objects such as text files or data files which belong to the user and are manipulated by the user. The personal information space is defined by the content which is specific to and controlled by an individual user, generally entered by or under the control of the individual user, and which includes “public” events and data, those generally known to others, and “private” events and data which are not intended to be shared with others. It should be recognized that each of the aforementioned criteria is not exclusive or required, but defines characteristics of the term “personal information space” as that term is used herein. In this context, such information includes electronic files such as databases, text files, word processing files, and other application specific files, as well as contact information in personal information managers, PDAs and cellular phones.
One difficulty users face is that it can be time consuming to enter information into a telephone, and once entered, the information is subject to loss. If the phone is damaged or simply lost by the user, and the time and effort spent to enter the information into the phone is lost. Some phones come with software and data connection cables allowing users to enter and backup information stored on a telephone by physically connecting the telephone to a personal computer. Many of these applications are provided by the manufacturer of the phone and are customized to interact directly with the phone. That is, the application program generally specifically designed for the telephone to retrieve data from the telephone and store it in the application on a personal computer. In addition, some third party vendors have attempted to make more universal synchronization systems that interact with phones through the physical cable.
The trouble with these physical connection mechanisms is that the user must consciously remember to physically connect the phone to the computer on a regular basis in order to ensure that the information backed up on the computer is accurate. In addition, the computer itself is subject to volatility. The data on the computer may be lost or damaged due to hardware and software failures.
While phone users generally desire increased functionality in phone based applications, they also desire the applications be relatively easy to use. Even general computer based utility applications, such as data back-up applications, are advantageous if they are set to run without significant user intervention. An application which would allow wireless phone users to quickly and easily backup their personal information stored on the telephone would be of great commercial and technical value.